<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rub a Dub Dub by number1mongrel (Resident_of_Fiction)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003476">Rub a Dub Dub</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_of_Fiction/pseuds/number1mongrel'>number1mongrel (Resident_of_Fiction)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath Sex, M/M, this is really short and barely edited forgive me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_of_Fiction/pseuds/number1mongrel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Needing to get cleaned up after a mission, Ozymandias goes to take a bath but he finds someone else already there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilgamesh | Archer/Ozymandias | Rider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rub a Dub Dub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpshitcannedbeef/gifts">welpshitcannedbeef</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was for a secret santa in our discord, and after not touching it for a couple months i decided to post it here too lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Great work today, guys,” Ritsuka said as they sprawled out on the floor, panting and covered with muck. They’d just arrived back in Chaldea from a simple mission; easy, but long. Plus they had been in the middle of a swamp.</p><p>“Hahaha! You are welcome for my assistance, Master,” said Ozymandias. He was beaming with an arrogant grin despite the fact that he, too, was filthy. “Truly those weaklings were no match for the likes of I.”</p><p>Ritsuka nodded. “You were a big help.” They looked down at themself and then to the five or so Servants standing around them. “Well, I’m gonna go take a bath,” they said. “I’m sure you guys want to as well.”</p><p>It was true, Ozymandias thought. Being covered with grime was far from pleasant. His sandals were sopping wet and his cape was stained with mud. There was a high chance there were twigs and leaves in his hair too.</p><p>Between the four bathing facilities in Chaldea, one was by far the nicest. Of course, there was no other answer for a pharaoh such as himself. With another nod to his Master, Ozymandias turned to head towards that direction.</p><p>Each facility had a changing room before the one with the bath and showers. As soon as Ozymandias entered the first room, he willed away his soiled clothes. Being a Servant was useful in that way. As he walked towards the second door, he ran his hands over his chest and scowled at how dirty and sticky it was. Truly this bath would be welcome. With an annoyed huff he opened the second door.</p><p>The room was already full of steam. In the center of the room, a person was already lounging in the bath, drinking from a gold-rimmed wine glass.</p><p>“Oh, what’s this?” came a familiar voice. “Weren’t you ever taught to knock?”</p><p>Ozymandias closed his eyes with a grin. “A true pharaoh is not required to knock. Or, as you are aware, required to lock doors.”</p><p>Gilgamesh tilted his head back, drops of water dripping from his hair onto the surface. The lower half of his body was submerged, though he had one leg extended outwards onto the edge of the tub. The water was tinted an herbal green, with various spices and petals floating contently. These must surely be the source of the pleasant scent swirling throughout the room. </p><p>“Ha! Of course,” Gilgamesh said. “It is refreshing to speak to someone who understands the rights of a king. As someone who acknowledges my greatness, I shall allow you to accompany me.”</p><p>“Haha! You are amusing, King of Heroes, to think that <i>you</i> would grant permission to <i>me</i>!”</p><p>“Hahaha! Your jokes might even be too much for <i>me</i>, King of Kings.”</p><p>Their laughter echoed in the tiled room, creating a surround sound of the noise, enough to reach even into the main Chaldea hallway, alerting anyone else not to come near.</p><p>However, eventually, the laughter did die down, and Ozymandias began to walk towards the shower. As he did so he could see Gilgamesh smirk as his slit pupils wandered down his body to his free hanging cock. </p><p>Ozymandias gave a light sigh as the faucet cascaded him with hot water. To most it would burn like the sun, but to him it felt like a warm embrace. He cleaned the swamp mud off his body, rubbing his skin with bottled soap smelling of sweet peas.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you use that cheap garbage,” said Gilgamesh, still in the bath, with a smug snicker. His eyes were on Ozymandias’ ass now.</p><p>He put the soap back in its place and turned. “You dare insult me! Of course I never used such things when I was alive,” he said. “A pharaoh must use only the finest the world has to offer. However, I do not have the ability to access the things I used in life, unlike you. What would you have me use?”</p><p>Without a word, a golden circle appeared in the air next to him, and dropped out a small clay jar with a gold lid. Catching it in one hand, Ozymandias opened it with the other. Inside was a bright blue gel. It smelled icy and cold, not his normal preference by far, but he could tell it was of a much higher quality than what he had been using. “Hmph, it is a fine substance, yet I have finished cleansing myself for now.” He placed the jar on the edge of the tub.</p><p>“Well, are you coming to the bath or not?”</p><p>“What an impatient king you are,” Ozymandias said, stepping into the water. The bath was large enough to fit the two of them, facing each other. However, he could still feel Gilgamesh’s legs rubbing up against his. “What is this water temperature?” he asked. “Is this supposed to be that underworld abyss you’ve spoken of?”</p><p>Gilgamesh took a sip of his wine. “Is it not to your liking? Well, I’m sure we can do something about that.”</p><p>Ozymandias stretched out as much as he could. He was about to close his eyes to relax when he saw something breaching the surface of the water from beneath. He gave a terse laugh. “A pharaoh should be more straightforward about these things. If that is what you intended from the start, you need have merely asked.”</p><p>Gilgamesh most definitely just smirked behind his glass.</p><p>And a moment later said glass was knocked aside, rolling empty on the floor next to the tub and its contents spilled. Ozymandias was now straddling Gilgamesh, kissing him roughly with his own dick pressing against the other’s protruding erection. </p><p>The water level swayed as the two rocked against each other. Ozymandias’ knees scraped against the bottom of the tub as his cock quickly hardened against Gilgamesh. Their lips went together and apart over and over. Ozymandias tasted blood along with wine, but he couldn’t tell who had bitten who. Not that he even cared. </p><p>He retreated momentarily back to his side, breathing heavily and watching Gilgamesh do the same. Those snake eyes were still in hunting mode, enticing him to go further. </p><p>Ozymandias leaned forward now, getting some water in his mouth as he licked Gilgamesh’s tip. </p><p>“You are—<i>ah!</i>—a truly lucky king,” Gilgamesh panted out. “Be grateful to experience my taste.”</p><p>“You are the lucky one in that your taste is worthy of me,” Ozymandias responded. As he continued circling the slit with his tongue, he plunged a hand into the water to begin prepping the hole, only to bump into another hand already there.</p><p>Gilgamesh was two fingers deep into himself. His face was flushed, but he wasn’t blushing. There was no trace of embarrassment from him, just a deep pleasure. “You know, that jar I gave you is not actually a soap,”  he said.</p><p>“Hahahaha! I commend your thinking ahead!” said Ozymandias, pulling his face away from the twitching cock. He knocked the lid off the jar and scooped out some of his contents. </p><p>Even as his fingers full of it submerged, the gel did not dissolve. He filled Gilgamesh with as much as possible, until he was slick and wide enough to fit four fingers in.</p><p>Their eyes met just once more, gold and crimson aligning, before Ozymandias slammed his dick straight into Gilgamesh.</p><p>Gilgamesh bit down a gasp, but still he was grinning. “Ah…” His voice was strained. “Is that the most you can achieve?”</p><p>Ozymandias did it another time, and as he did so he pinned Gilgamesh’s arms to the side of the tub. He went back and forth again and again, each time splashing water on both of their chests and over the edge of the bath. Now he was panting too. “Do not doubt the great pharaoh’s talents!” he yelled.</p><p>They were both completely into it. Panting and gasping and moaning, and not even listening to the other saying their name. And then they went even faster, Ozymandias clawing into Gilgamesh’s arms until they started to bleed.</p><p>And then, and then, at last—</p><p>With one last push, Ozymandias gasped and came, filling Gilgamesh with the seed that had made a hundred children. And in the next second, cum shot from Gilgamesh’s dick, splattering both of their bodies with the warm substance. </p><p>By now the water level was down to their hips; the petals destroyed and the pleasant smell covered with sweat. </p><p>Ozymandias was about to pull out, before realizing the cum would disperse into the water. </p><p>With a sigh, Gilgamesh pulled the drain pull out with his foot, and dropped two glasses and a bottle of wine from the Gate of Babylon. His ass still slightly raised from the bottom of the tub, he poured out the wine and handed one of the glasses to Ozymandias. “I suppose we’ll need to take a bath after this,” he said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my twitter is @number1mongrel</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>